Lieutenant Graf
by Tachyon II
Summary: Chakotay becomes worried about Captain's safety while science officer called Lieutenant Graf ponders his daily life on board Voyager. Suddenly these two men realize that they have may have something in common. J/C pairing
1. Secret

Chakotay walked down the corridor on deck 8. He was heading back to bridge from Astrometrics where Seven had just reported of her findings about an intriguing space anomaly on their current course. Knowing Kathryn's passion for science, Chakotay guessed that they would remain on their current course and head to explore what seemed to be, according to Seven, "an obscure phenomenon that no doubt prompts the curiosity for further investigation."

Suddenly Chakotay stepped on to something. He looked down and saw a padd on the corridor floor. Chakotay kneeled down and took the padd in his hands. He was surprised that someone on the crew had been thoughtless enough to drop it without noticing. But Chakotay became even more surprised once he saw the following words on the small display.

"ONCE YOU SEE THE CAPTAIN ALONE, EXECUTE THE KILLING."

Chakotay felt a cold wave sweeping over him. In a matter of seconds he experienced a variety of emotions from disbelief to deep concern. What was this about? What was going on? Whose padd was this? Chakotay took his hand on his combadge. "Chakotay to Tuvok", he called.

"Tuvok here."

"Report to my office at once."

"Acknowledged."

* * *

Lieutenant Jeff Graf replicated a cup of coffee and sat down behind his personal computer. His lunch break, which he had spent alone in his quarters again, was almost over and his post in one of the science labs on deck 13 was waiting. He couldn't, however, leave from his quarters before he had carried out something he considered as his most private and intimate routine. He fully comprehended that this routine of his was ridiculous for a man of his age, but at the same time he couldn't resist himself. He had to do it, no matter how odd it might be. And as far as no one else knew about it, there really couldn't be any harm.

"Computer", he said. "Access the crew manifest."

Computer registered the voice command.

"Display the information of Captain Janeway", he said then.

Captain's picture appeared on the screen. Jeff leaned back on his chair and sipped from his cup. Seeing Captain's face, even if it was just a little picture on his personal computer screen, made him bedazzled. She was the most perfect woman he had ever seen. Everything about her was flawless. What charmed Jeff the most was her control and discipline. She was an embodiment of authority, full of self-confident, and yet there was something so sensual about it. The combination of these different sides of her fascinated him.

Jeff had served under other captains as well, but both of his former captains had lacked the warmth that Kathryn Janeway had. But there was still a difference of seeing someone's amazing personality and being infatuated by it, which Jeff knew all too well. But the heart wanted what the heart wanted and he was genuinely infatuated to Captain Janeway. He had feeling towards her that he had not experienced before. No other woman in his life had succeeded to capture his heart like Janeway had. And as much as his infatuation thrilled him, it was also a burden. He had truly learnt the meaning of loneliness.

Jeff sighed and touched gently the image on the display. His job on Voyager was not always intriguing enough to keep him deeply interested and involved, and there were days when he wished he wouldn't have to leave from his quarters, but Kathryn Janeway had the power to keep him going. She was the one who gave him the reason to carry on, to make him want to give his best. He was ready to do anything for her and all he wanted in return was to see her in daily basis or at least hear her voice via comm. But there had been many days when he hadn't seen or heard from her, and those days were always equally disappointing. Jeff sighed. His life onboard Voyager would have been much easier without him thinking about the Captain as much as he did. But there were certain things in life that weren't in his control, and this was definitely one of those things.

Jeff had often thought about how other's onboard were seeing the Captain, if there was anyone else who saw Captain Janeway as he did. He doubted it, though. Sure everyone onboard felt devotion to the Captain, but Jeff had no doubt what so ever that his feelings for Janeway were unique. And there would not be many onboard who would have truly understood his feelings. So he had kept it to himself. No one knew about this secret of his and he attended to keep it that way. The mere thought of his feelings being exposed was like a nightmare to him. He very well knew that the Captain wasn't available to someone like him and hearing someone else telling him that aloud was something he did not want to experience. But knowing the impossibility of the situation didn't make his feelings to disappear. On the contrary; as the time went by, his feelings had deepened.

Jeff woke up from his thoughts as the computer informed: "_It is 1155 hours_."

Jeff switched off his personal computer, got up on his feet and left. A dreadful analysis was waiting, which had kept him busy for couple of days. He wished he would finally be able to finish it today, but the work was slow going. Even though he didn't like the task that was waiting for him few decks down, he didn't want to be late. He was never late. So he paced quickly towards the turbo lift in order to get back to deck 13.

Suddenly Jeff froze. To his surprise he saw Commander Chakotay stepping in the turbo lift. For a moment Jeff thought staying behind, but once Commander saw him, he realized he had to share the turbo lift with him.

"Sir", Jeff said once stepped in. "Deck 13."

"Lieutenant", Chakotay said and kept his eyes on his padd.

Jeff didn't know what to say so he remained silent. It was frustrating to him, since he knew this was his golden opportunity to inquire if there would be a need for science officer on the bridge. But at the same time he knew he shouldn't step on the toes of Lieutenant Manning, who was his senior officer in the science lab. So he decided to remain silent, since there wasn't anything reasonable to say.

Once the turbo lift doors opened on deck 13, Jeff almost sighed from a relief to get out. Even though Commander Chakotay was liked among the crew, something about the man made Jeff uneasy. It had been like that as long as he could remember. Perhaps it was his Maquis past that bothered him on some level. Or perhaps it was his friendship with Kathryn Janeway, which he envied deeply. What ever the reason was, he considered himself lucky to be one of the science officers on deck 13, so he wouldn't have to face the Commander in daily basis. Unfortunately that also meant that there were many decks between him and the Captain, too.


	2. Informing the captain

"I found this on deck 8", Chakotay said and handed a padd to Tuvok.

Tuvok took the padd and read the words on the display. Even though his face remained quite expressionless, Chakotay was certain that the Vulcan became alert and took the words on the padd very seriously.

"What do you think, Tuvok?" Chakotay asked then.

"This is rather unexpected. I have not given a lot of thought to the possibility of someone on this crew having hostile thoughts or intentions towards Captain Janeway."

"Neither have I", Chakotay said. "Not for a second. So I want you to do everything in your power to find out who is behind this."

"I attend to", Tuvok said. "I will take this to The Doctor in order to find out if there are any DNA traces left on this padd."

"In the mean time, I will let the Captain know."

"I must point out, however, that there is a possibility that this might be some kind of fraud."

"I agree, in fact I find it more plausible than this being a real threat, but I don't want us to take any chances", Chakotay said.

"I agree. And the possibility of this being real threat is not entirely illogical. There have been cases of conspiring against the crew on this ship before. We must not overlook that."

"True, but those incidents happened during the early days of our journey. There hasn't really been any hostility among the crew in years."

"That is correct, but at the same time it does not rule out the possibility of the new conspiracy."

"True", Chakotay agreed. "Therefore I want you on this, and I don't want the captain to take any chances."

"That would be a reasonable precaution before we have more information on this matter. I suggest that the captain should avoid being alone."

"Agreed."

"And I would also suggest that we do not discuss this matter publicly. If there is in fact someone onboard who intents to kill the captain, we must not alert this person at this point."

"We should find him before he realizes we are after him."

"Precisely", Tuvok stated. "In addition, this message insinuates that there is more than one person involved. This is clearly a message from one person to another."

"It is more than a message; it's an order", Chakotay pointed out.

"And giving orders insinuates an organization of people who work in hierarchy."

"So that would mean that there are more than two people involved."

"Indeed."

"Alright; we keep the investigation as subtle as possible and we do not mention about this to the senior staff yet, excluding The Doctor of course."

"That would be a reasonable course of action."

"Good. Take the padd to The Doctor and I'll inform the Captain."

"Understood."

* * *

Chakotay stepped out the turbo lift on the deck 1 and saw the commander seats empty. The sights made him assume that Kathryn was in her ready room, so he headed towards it passing the tactical where Lt. Ayala was working.

"Commander", Kathryn said once she saw Chakotay entering the room. "You look serious."

"I am serious."

"What is it?"

Chakotay sat down and looked at Kathryn who sat behind her desk.

"I made a troubling discovery a moment ago and both Tuvok and I agreed that it demands our attention rather than dismissing it."

"What is it?"

Chakotay sighed. He didn't like to bring Kathryn bad news.

"I found a padd on deck 8, which indicated that someone on this ship wants to kill the Captain", he said then.

Kathryn looked Chakotay for a moment with blank eyes, until she burst into laugh.

"You are joking", she said then.

"I am not, Kathryn."

"Come on, Chakotay…", Kathryn said and got up on her feet. Then she walked towards the windows and looked at the strikes of stars that were caused by their warp speed.

"Kathryn; I am being serious", Chakotay said and followed her. "I think you should not be left alone for a while now, until we know more."

"Chakotay! You cannot expect me to believe this!", Kathryn said and turned around to face him. "No one on this crew wants me dead."

"I admit that there is a possibility this is some kind of twisted joke, but before we know for sure, I think we should tighten the security around you."

"You cannot be serious. What are you exactly suggesting, Chakotay? Two security officers accompanying me around the clock? It is ridiculous thought."

"Maybe just during your off-hours."

"No."

"Kathryn…"

"First of all, I cannot imagine anyone from our crew, from our _family_, wanting me dead, and second of all, I am the captain! Securing myself from my crew does not exactly boost the morality on this ship. And I don't want anyone to even consider the possibility that I am suspicious about them, or that I would ever think some of them as a threat. So no, Chakotay; I will not start to walk on my tiptoes just because of some words on a padd."

"What then? My job is to protect you, Kathryn, and if there is even a slightest chance that someone is trying to harm you in anyway, I tend to take it seriously."

"I know", Kathryn said calmly and looked at Chakotay tenderly. Then she stepped closer to him and lowered her voice. "But you must understand that I cannot let anyone on this ship to feel that I do not trust them. That would lead people turning against each other, taking sides, and that would inevitably have an affect on all of us. So I refuse to walk around this ship with security officers around me, or a phaser belt around my waist. This is still my ship."

"Fine. But before we know for certain, we must proceed with caution. So if you will not have security officers protecting you, I will keep my eye on you then", Chakotay said seriously, but once realizing the choice of his words, he started to smile a little.

"Understood", Kathryn said softly and placed her hand on his chest. "I consider myself protected."

Chakotay felt the warmth of her hand and he quickly realized enjoying the sensation more than it was appropriate. But it was nothing new to him. He and Kathryn had a bond between them that kept occasionally defying certain procedures that they followed. "Just know and remember this, and be careful, before we know any better", he said then.

"I will", Kathryn promised.

"Perhaps this is something we can laugh at later on", he suggested and touched her hand.

"Perhaps."

"At least I hope so."

"Me too", Kathryn said quietly, still looking deep in his eyes. "Was there something else?" she asked then.

"Yes", Chakotay said once he remembered Seven's report. "Seven informed there is, and I quote, 'an obscure phenomenon that no doubt prompt the curiosity for further investigation' on our current course. Want to take a look?"

"You need to ask?" Kathryn asked smiling.

"I'll inform her to keep the sensors locked", Chakotay said and looked deeply in her eyes.

"Do I have the permission to return to the bridge, Commander?" she asked then with a smirk.

"Hmm… perhaps this time."

Kathryn laughed and tapped him on his arm. "Come on, Chakotay", she said then. "We have a ship to steer."

"Aye, aye captain."


	3. Captain's quarters

"Computer", Jeff said. "Locate Captain Janeway."

"_Captain Janeway is in her quarters_."

Jeff's heart raced. Even though he was alone in his quarters, he was nervous when inquiring the Captain's location. For him it felt like he was doing something forbidden when in fact he wasn't. Unusual maybe, but definitely not forbidden. He wouldn't normally spend his off hours like this, but he hadn't seen her during the day, and he had started to wonder where she was. Knowing her whereabouts made him calm somehow.

Tomorrow, luckily, was Ensign Kim's birthday. Jeff didn't have enormously high opinion about the young ensign; in fact he found him and his good friend Paris a little obnoxious and annoying at times, but Kim's birthday would most definitely be an occasion to which Captain would attend. Kim was a senior officer, after all.

Jeff hoped that he would be able to see the Captain wearing her dress uniform. Seeing the Captain in that was the most beautiful thing Jeff had ever seen. The dress uniform complemented her feminine features, especially her waistline, but at the same time she maintained her flawless commanding exterior. If only, Jeff thought. He knew Kim's birthday would me more casual, and therefore dress uniforms were not required. Jeff sighed. Now that he was alone again in his quarters, Captain Janeway was the only thing he was able to think about.

"This is crazy…" he whispered out aloud, like so many times before.

"Computer; locate Captain Janeway."

"_Captain Janeway is in her quarters_."

Jeff closed his eyes and imagined what kind of quarters Janeway would have. He knew he would never be invited in there, but still he tormented himself with a daydream like this. He imagined that one day the Captain would take a notice of him, perhaps they would be on an away mission together, since Janeway was a scientist, just like he was. Perhaps during such a mission they would get to know each other better and she would finally invite him to her quarters to continue some of their scientific discussions. What would her quarters be like? What would she be wearing during her off hours? What would she replicate to eat? What would se be doing when no one from the crew was around her? Jeff sighed. If only he could become something like a friend to her instead of some faceless science officer on deck 13. All he wanted was to spend some time with her. He would not expect more from her in his wildest dreams. Well, there was still time. They were stuck in a 40 year mission, so he would most likely spend the rest of his life onboard this ship with her.

Jeff opened his eyes. He missed her. Every day like this one, which passed by without a single sight of her, was like a punishment. He didn't ask or need much; just to see her. Just to witness her being around with his own eyes. That would be enough to keep his mind in ease.

"Computer; locate Captain Janeway."

"_Captain Janeway is in her quarters_."

Jeff nodded. As long as she was in her quarters, he wouldn't be able to see her. But suddenly Jeff got a thought. He realized that it wasn't even 2000 hours yet. Perhaps the Captain would leave from her quarters at some point. Perhaps she would like to have something to eat in the mess hall or relax in one of the holodecks. And if she was about to leave from her quarters, what if he happened to be in the corridor at such moment? What if she would pass him just a few meters away? It had happened before. She had once even greeted him by saying 'Lieutenant', which had kept him happy for a week at least. But usually, when she was walking around with someone else, she would ignore the others around her. She was like that, Jeff knew, giving her full attention to the one she was talking with. She was so attentive and thoughtful.

* * *

Chakotay look the time on the display on his personal computer and realized that he had to go. Kathryn had invited him to the dinner again, which was always a pleasant invitation to receive. He took his jacket from the backrest of his chair, put it on, and left his quarters with a wine bottle in his hand. The distance between his and Kathryn's quarters was short and soon he found himself outside of her door.

The door opened and he stepped in.

"The dinner is going to be a little late, Commander", Kathryn informed before he had even entered the room.

"You burn the roast again?" he asked and smiled.

"Come in without making a ship wide announcement", Kathryn asked and winked.

"I'm just surprised we're not on yellow alert yet", he joked.

"Do I have to remind you, Commander, that unlike Neelix, I haven't succeeded to make a ship wide threat with my cooking" Kathryn laughed.

"Yet", Chakotay added.

"Very funny, Chakotay."

Chakotay's smile widened even more as he stepped in and placed the wine bottle on the table. He noticed that Kathryn had already lid five candles, which were giving a soft illumination around the table. Then Chakotay looked Kathryn. She was very beautiful this evening.

* * *

Jeff was holding his breath. It had become quite clear that the Captain would remain to her quarters for the rest of the evening. Commander Chakotay had just entered there, which alone was enough to make him jealous, but worst of it was that she had heard her laughing.

"_You burn the roast again?_" Commander had asked.

_Again._ Jeff sighed. He had known that the Captain and the Commander had their weekly dinners together, and he had even learnt to live with it without seeing it leading to a romance of the century. But he had been dining with her just two days ago! Why was he in her quarters _again_?

Jeff decided to leave. He wanted to be back in his own quarters without any interruptions. He was frustrated and when he felt like this, he did not want to be around others. He hated jealousy, but he couldn't help himself to resent the fact that Commander Chakotay was closer to the Captain than he liked him to be. Oh, he knew the rumors. He had heard them. But he had always thought them as a harmless pastime of the crew; gossiping about the friendship of their commanding officers. It was a common habit of the humans after all; to gossip about the ones who were considered to be somewhat above themselves. Jeff had always dismissed the possibility of a romance. He knew the captain. He knew she wouldn't get involved with anyone on her crew. And the rest of the crew knew that, too. But it didn't prevent them speculating on the possibility. And every time their weekly dinner was over, Jeff had kept his eyes and ears open just to know if something had happened between them. Even though he knew it was practically impossible, he still worried. And now they were having a dinner together again; for the second time during the week! Why? What was this about? Did the Captain have feelings for Commander Chakotay?

* * *

"What did The Doctor say?" Kathryn asked and sipped from her glass.

"There was nothing inconclusive", Chakotay told.

"Do you really believe someone is trying to kill me?"

"I don't want to believe", Chakotay said. "I don't want to find anyone on this ship who would like to see that happening. But like I have already said, even the smallest possibility will keep me on alert."

Kathryn smiled and looked at Chakotay who sat in a chair next to her couch. She enjoyed being with him, perhaps even more than she should have. But she didn't want to start analyzing rights and wrongs now; she simply wanted to enjoy the wine and the company.

"Tuvok will continue his investigation", he told then.

"But if the padd you found is the only lead, his time can be better spent on the bridge."

"I agree", Chakotay sighed. "Maybe we are overreacting. At least I hope so."

"Better safe than sorry", Kathryn said.

"Exactly."

Kathryn sipped from her glass again. For some reason she wasn't all the worried. Maybe it was because she still didn't quite believe to the possibility. However, she fully understood Chakotay's position on the matter and frankly, she was feeling secretly pleased that he was so protective of her. Sometimes, like during a moment like this, she actually started to wish they would be out of the command structure again. She knew that the thoughts like these weren't doing her any good, but sometimes they emerged to her consciousness nonetheless.

"What if I died?" she asked then.

"Kathryn…"

"It could happen one day."

"I know it could, but I don't want to think about it."

"We have already lost good people."

"Unfortunately that's true, but it's the risk they all were willing to take when pursuing a career in the Starfleet."

"This quadrant has definitely showed us the downsides in space exploration. It is demanding in known space, let alone here."

"That's why I am not very enthusiastic when it comes to you leaving the ship for an away mission."

"That is what all good first officers think about."

"Yes, but I think there are first officers who do not consider their captains as one of their closest friends."

"Hmm…", Kathryn said and smiled. "Our situation is unique."

"Yes it is", Chakotay said softly. He could have interpreted her words as a reference to them being in the Delta Quadrant, but he refused to do so. They both knew that the uniqueness of their situation between them two was more than just a mere location in a certain part of the galaxy.

* * *

Jeff paced back and forth.

"Computer", he called gain. "Locate Commander Chakotay."

"_Commander Chakotay is in Captain's quarters_."

"What is he still doing there?" Jeff asked to himself. "Why won't he get out of there already?"

Thoughts of Captain Janeway having an intimate evening with Commander Chakotay tormented him. He knew that he was being ridiculous; he knew it was none of his business. But he couldn't help it. He feared that the Captain would develop feeling towards the Commander, even though he knew that he could not ever have the Captain to himself.

"I am being ridiculous", he reminded himself. "Why do I even let this disturb me? Just try not to think about it."

But it was easier said than done.

"Computer; locate Commander Chakotay", he asked again even though he knew exactly where the Commander was.

"_Commander Chakotay is in Captain's quarters_."

"Of course he is", Jeff sighed. "Where else? Where else would he be?"

Jeff sat down on switched off his personal computer. He wished he hadn't gone to deck 3 in the first place. If he hadn't known that Chakotay was with Captain right now, his evening would have gone much better. Sometimes it was better not to know.

Commander Chakotay. He was a handsome man and Jeff knew that there were women onboard who would have been ready to get involved with the Commander if an opportunity was presenting itself. Jeff realized that, but he had always thought that the Captain was in a league of her own. Surely she wouldn't let his good looks charm her. She was intelligent and wise; a real woman. Commander was just a colleague and a friend. Sure he was the only one who had the right to call her by her first name, which indicated some form of closeness between them, but it didn't mean that there would be romantic feelings involved.

Jeff shook his head. In some level he resented the fact that this former Maquis had succeeded to get so close to their Captain. Captain Janeway would not have even looked at him twice if they were still in Alpha Quadrant. He would be in jail now and Jeff might have already been promoted to lieutenant commander. But they were in Delta Quadrant instead, and here the man of the Maquis was being dined in the captain's quarters. Jeff couldn't avoid seeing the unfairness of the situation.

Suddenly Voyager shook violently. Jeff got up to his feet and waited. Every time Voyager shook like that, all of them started to worry. Jeff guessed that they had just been dropped out of the warp. Few moments went by in the silence. Finally Jeff heard the Captain's voice on the comm.

"All senior officers report to duty."

"At least the dinner is over", Jeff sighed. "And he is out of her quarters."


	4. The Lunch

The mess hall was only half full. Unlike yesterday Jeff was having a lunch in a company now, and they were sitting near the galley. Jeff shared the table with Ensign Wildman and Lieutenant Manning who were close colleagues of his. The space anomaly that had knocked them out of the warp last night had kept them all busy. Majority of the science staff was investigating the phenomenon and also Seven of Nine had her hand full in the Astrometrics. Jeff liked the disruption that the anomaly was providing. It kept his mind busy and after last night's nervousness, he welcomed it. The last thing he wanted was to think any further what had happened in the Captain's quarters before they had encountered the anomaly. He had decided no to speculate it anymore, since it only made him feel uncomfortable and even a bit sad.

"How is the atmosphere on the bridge?" Manning asked Samantha Wildman.

"Captain Janeway doesn't seem to be worried", Samantha told. "And before I left I heard Lt. Torres via comm saying that warp drive is back online. So I guess we can leave whenever the Captain sees it fit."

"That's good to hear", Manning said.

Jeff remained silent. He had hoped to get assigned to the bridge again, but like so many times before, Samantha had been sent.

"She must have heard us", Samantha said then. "There she comes."

Jeff turned his head and saw Captain entering the mess hall. Jeff almost lost his breath. He hadn't seen her in days and now that she was in the same room, he almost forgot all the rest. Jeff couldn't help himself from staring. The way she walked was captivating. Her red hair shined and the look in her blue weakened him.

Jeff was cautious not to show any signs of his admiration and he tried to look concentrated to the contents of his plate. Soon he realized that he wasn't the only one looking at the captain. Everyone noticed her in the room, everyone straightened their postures. She had that effect on people, Jeff knew that. Everyone wanted to be at their best when she was around. Disappointing the Captain was something that all of them tried to avoid. Suddenly the doors of the mess hall opened again as the Commander Chakotay entered the room. From the first sight of him Jeff knew that he was having a lunch with the Captain. Dinner and a lunch? Jeff poked the vegetables on his plate. He must have intruded to Captain's breakfast, too. Were they always this much together? Why wouldn't he let her be by herself for one moment?

"Captain!", Neelix greeted. "What would you like?"

"Today's lunch special will do just fine."

"Good choice, captain! And you commander?"

"The same."

Wildman and Manning were whispering something while Jeff followed Captain's every move from the corner of his eye. He noticed that the Captain and the Commander took the corner table, which isolated them a little from the rest of the crew.

"Well you were right, Samantha", Lt. Manning said. "The Captain doesn't look worried at all."

"She is not a worrying kind", Jeff said then.

"I have to agree", Samantha said then. "She can be as cool as a cucumber even when we are under attack."

"Well, she isn't the captain for nothing", Jeff added.

"I have never really felt as comfortable around her as I feel around Commander, for instance", Lt. Manning whispered.

"She is a really nice person", Samantha told. "Not that I would know her that personally."

"She is the captain. She has to maintain certain distance to the crew, even onboard this ship", Jeff explained. He felt defensive and therefore he tried to keep his voice as calm as possible. "Commander is the one who we report to so naturally he is closer to us than the Captain."

"Of course", Manning agreed.

"And maybe our own attitudes are also getting in the way. To us captain means something. We have trained to treat them in certain way", Jeff suggested. "First officer, too, but captain is always the captain."

"He is certainly a good first officer", Manning added and the admiration in her voice started to irritate Jeff a little. He wasn't exactly in a mood to hear how "nice", or "charming" their first officer was.

Jeff sipped from his cup again and glimpsed towards the corner of the mess hall. She was smiling. Her smile was certainly beautiful.

"Captain seems to be in a good mood", Manning added then and turned her face back to their table again. "It's nice to see her smiling."

Samantha smiled and nodded. Jeff remained silent. Luckily he was facing towards the table in the corner so he was able to peek the Captain with more unnoticeable manner than Manning. Next thing he saw was Neelix approaching their table. Jeff wasn't able to hear what he was saying to them, but the Captain certainly continued smiling. She even laughed a little. Jeff considered Neelix lucky. He was the among the precious few outside the senior staff who was in close terms with the Captain.

"Well, I better return to my post", Samantha said then. "Thanks for the lunch."

"See you later, Samantha", Manning said.

Jeff smiled and nodded. Samantha was a good person. She had a good head on her shoulders and Jeff respected her a lot.

"Well I better get back as well", Manning said then. "See you later, Jeff. You are attending to Ensign Kim's birthday party tonight?"

"Yes, I am", Jeff told.

"Good. Maybe I see you then."

Jeff nodded. His lunch break was almost over as well, so he started to empty his plate. Being late was not his way. He couldn't, however, resist peeking to the Captain's direction one more time. She was so beautiful and quickly Jeff got lost to his thoughts. He imagined himself in the Commander's place. What would he do if he was the Commander? Would he appreciate Captain's company more than Commander Chakotay was? Jeff thought so. He genuinely thought that there was no other on the ship who could respect and admire Captain Janeway more than he did. Not even the Commander who obviously was too close to the Captain to realize how wonderful she was. But perhaps it was a good thing. The last thing Jeff wanted was to Commander realize the flawless woman beneath the four pips.

Suddenly Jeff awoke from his thoughts. He realized that the Commander Chakotay was staring at him, straight in his eyes, and the look below his dark brows was anything but kind. Jeff startled and emptied his cup as quickly as he was able. Then he got up to his feet and left. His heart was pounding. Why had the Commander glared him like that? It had almost seemed like he had been angry. Why was the Commander so protective? Did he feel like he owned the Captain? Since when had it been forbidden to look at the Captain?

Jeff started to feel angry. What had happened between them during the last night? Had the Commander crossed the line and started to paw the Captain? Sure Commander Chakotay was a honorable man, but he was still a _man_. But surely the Captain wouldn't' allow such a thing to happen! But on the other hand, she had seemed to be quite happy. Had the Commander crossed the line? Him dating one of his subordinates would be inappropriate so he approached to one above him? But would the Captain allow such a thing happen? No, Jeff didn't want to see that as a realistic possibility. She was their Captain. Her crew must be more important to her than the Commander.

Jeff pushed the turbo lift button. He was in a bad mood. He only wished that the work could keep his mind occupied during the next hours. And he hoped that Commander Chakotay would forget he even existed. The doors opened and before Jeff even stepped in, he saw Samantha in the turbo lift.

"Jeff!" she greeted. "The Doctor summoned me to the sickbay. It's Naomi. Can you take my post on the bridge? Manning just said via comm that I should ask you."

"Of course", Jeff said. "I'll be on my way."

"Good. I informed Commander Tuvok already that a replacement is coming to my post. "

"Understood."

"Thanks, Jeff. I see you later", Samantha said and tapped Jeff on the shoulder.

"I hope Naomi is alright", Jeff added.

"Thanks."

Once Samantha got out, Jeff sighed. Then instead saying "deck 13" to the computer, he finally was able to say "bridge". This was the moment he had been expecting for a long time, but now that it actually happened, he wasn't able to enjoy it, and Commander Chakotay was the reason for it. Then the doors opened again, but instead of being on deck 1, he realized he was on deck 8 when Seven of Nine stepped in the turbo lift.

"Lieutenant", Seven greeted formally.

Jeff nodded.

"Bridge", Seven stated calmly.

Jeff still found Seven as an enigma. He respected her knowledge on science, but her Borg past was still dividing opinions onboard. Usually when some of the science officers were assigned to Astrometrics, they weren't particularly enthusiastic about it, and the reason was Seven Of Nine. But many had learnt to appreciate her even though she was not the easiest person to work with. Jeff didn't have a clear opinion on her. He certainly could understand Seven's lack of interest in social activities onboard, since he wasn't very outspoken person himself. But at the same time her Borg confidence often came across as arrogance, or at least that was a common opinion about it. Jeff, however, wondered, if she simply didn't know any better.

The doors opened and Jeff followed Seven on the bridge. Jeff nodded to Commander Tuvok who had the bridge while both Captain and Commander Chakotay were having their lunch.

"Take your station, Lieutenant", Tuvok ordered.

"Yes sir", Jeff said and paced to the science station on the left side.

He logged in and started to review the sensor readings. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice behind his back. It was the Captain. Jeff did not dare to turn his head. He knew that Commander Chakotay was with her and the last thing he needed now was more attention from Commander's part. He was, however, able to see them taking their seats in the middle of the bridge. Then he even saw how the Captain leaned towards the Commander and said something to him. Jeff could not hear what she was saying, but they both certainly laughed a little. It made Jeff to feel an icy stab in his heart.


	5. Harry's Birthday

Chakotay was ready to leave from his quarters to celebrate Harry's birthday, but just before he was about to step out of his quarters, he turned back. He sat behind his personal computer, switched it on and decided to search the information he had considered to search since his lunch hour.

"Computer", he said. "Access crew manifest and show me the information of Lieutenant Jeff Graff."

Computer bleeped and quickly a picture of a science officer appeared on the display.

Chaktoay sighed. He realized he might be imaging things, but something about this Lieutenant's look today had made him wonder. He had been staring Kathryn very intensively and his look had been something beyond mere curiosity. He had seldom seen anything like that from anyone from the crew.

Chaktoay read Lt. Graf's information. He had studied Astrophysics, Astronomy, and Quantum Physics in the Academy so his credentials as science officer were more than adequate. Voyager was the third ship he had served. The man was not married and there had never been any complaints about him, at least the kinds that would have ended up in his record.

"Computer; where is Lieutenant Graf's quarters?" Chakotay asked then.

"_The quarter of Lieutenant Jeff Graf is located on deck 8_."

Chakotay shook his head. Deck 8 - just like he had guessed. Was it coincidence that the padd he had found had also been on deck 8? Chakotay switched his personal computer off and got up to his feet. His mood was anything but fitting for a birthday festivities. He hated to suspect anyone on the crew, but something about this Jeff Graf had made him wonder, cautious even. He had to keep his eye on him for now on.

* * *

Jeff sat with the company of few science officers and few from the engineering staff. The atmosphere in the mess hall was cheerful. Jeff kept glancing the crowd whenever he got the change to do so. He had seen the Captain with Commander Tuvok earlier and that had made him a little pleased. At least she wasn't with Commander Chakotay _again_.

Neelix had already brought the birthday cake to Harry who was enjoying the evening with Lieutenants Paris and Torres. Tom Paris had already given his congratulatory speech, which was hardly surprising, since Kim and Paris were good friends. The crew had found Paris' speech funny and even Jeff had to admit that it had been relatively witty, even though he usually wasn't too keen into Paris' humor. What came to Lieutenant Torres, Jeff had nothing more than deep respect towards her. Jeff couldn't imagine anyone else in charge on deck 11. She was definitely one of the most important persons onboard.

Jeff had a hard time taking his eyes away from the Captain. He even wondered if he could approach the Captain somehow. Now that Commander Chakotay was further away, he felt more confident in trying to get closer to her. But something held Jeff back, something made him cautious. He looked around and for a while he did not see anything suspicious. But once he looked around the mess hall again, he suddenly realized that he was being observed. No other than Commander Chakotay looked at him under his brows. Jeff startled. Why had the Commander all of the sudden taken him under his watch? Why did he feel as exposed as he did right now?

Jeff sighed. It was clear to him that this night was not the right one to approach the Captain. Luckily they had a long journey ahead of them and he most likely would have another opportunity on some point. But how would he get rid off the Commander now? What could he do to be the unnoticed science officer again? He did not want Chakotay's attention.

* * *

Chakotay turned his face away from the Lt. Graf. He realized that the man had noticed his watch. But now more than ever before Chakotay felt like his observation was justified. Lieutenant Graf was most definitely following Kathryn and Chakotay had to wonder how long this had been going on. How long had this Lieutenant been watching her? What did he want from her? What did the others know about this man? Had he experienced any problems lately? Was he still mentally fit to function as a part of the crew?

Chakotay knew he was jumping the gun, but he couldn't shake off the question, which he needed to be answered. Why was Lieutenant Graf so interested about the Captain? Chakotay had a bad feeling about this. Something about the Lieutenant made him very suspicious.

Chakotay approached Kathryn and Tuvok. He wanted Kathryn to be close to him even though he was fully aware that Tuvok was able to protect her. But protection wasn't the only thing that kept him close to her. It never had been. But now he felt that he needed to be near her, just to be sure.

Suddenly there was a loud bang in the galley. All in the mess hall jumped and Chakotay quickly clung to Kathryn's arm as he placed himself between her and the kitchen.

"What was that?" Kathryn asked.

"It's alright, everyone!", Neelix informed then. "It's alright. I was just a pot that I dropped."

The crowd let a sigh of relief and soon the lighter mood filled the room again.

"It's alright", Kathryn whispered to Chakotay.

Chakotay loosed his grip on her arm and sighed. He looked her in the eyes and nodded. Then he looked at Tuvok and they exchanged looks.

"What is going on, Captain?" Tom, who had just stepped closer, asked.

"What do you mean?", Chakotay asked.

"Well it just seems to me that you and Tuvok are circling around the Captain like two angry guard dogs. Is there something we should be aware of?"

Also Harry and B'Elanna stepped closer and the gathering of senior officers was quickly noticed among the rest of the crew.

"Your worries are unfounded, Lieutenant", Tuvok informed.

Tom gave a quick laugh. "Really?" he asked then.

"This is not a time or a place, Tom", Chakotay said and the seriousness of his voice made clear that Tom had to drop the matter rather sooner than later.

Kathryn forced a smile on her face. She was fully aware of all the eyes on her and she realized that she had to do something to lighten the mood. Therefore she decided to step further apart from her senior officers, and she walked to the kitchen.

"You have made a mess, Neelix!" she laughed.

"I am sorry, Captain. I don't know how I managed to do this!"

"It's alright, Neelix."

"Don't you worry, Captain! I will get this clean in no time!"

"It's Harry's birthday Neelix", Kathryn reminded. "You can clean this _later_."

"Umm… yes captain", Neelix stated and stepped out of the galley. He had quickly realized that the Captain had given him an interlinear order. There was something among the senior staff that did not concern the others and his duty as a moral officer was to lighten up the mood in the room.

"Alright, everyone!", Neelix exclaimed merrily. "There is still plenty of cake and other Terran delicacies left and soon we have some surprise performances to see. So make sure your bellies are full before the show!"

Kathryn nodded to Chakotay who got her signal. He nodded to Tuvok, Paris, Torres and Kim who then followed him in the galley.

"Alright, let's make this quick", Janeway said then once all were in the kitchen.

"Captain; do you think it is wise to…", Tuvok started.

"Yes, as a matter a fact I do", Janeway interrupted. "This has gone far enough."

"What is it Captain?" B'Elanna asked.

"A padd was found on deck 8, on which was written that the Captain is wanted dead. Has anyone been aware of this?"

"What?" B'Elanna asked puzzled.

"Who would want to do such a thing?" Harry asked. "It's impossible!"

"I agree", B'Elanna said. "It has to be some kind of joke."

"I do not want to believe it either, but finding such a note on a random padd has cast certain doubts."

"What did it exactly say?" Tom asked then.

"It said 'once you see the captain alone, execute the killing'", Tuvok informed.

"What?!" B'Elanna asked astounded.

Tom, on the other hand, seemed to submerge himself in his thoughts. Chakotay noticed that.

"What is it Tom?" he asked.

"I don't know…"

"If there is anything you can say about the matter, you should do so", Tuvok reminded.

"It just something about the…"

"What?" B'Elanna asked.

"Oh no…", Tom said then.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Captain", Tom continued and tired to laugh a little. "I don't think that message was referring to you."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you see…", Tom started and he was clearly embarrassed. "Harry and I were in the holodeck few days ago with Jenny and Megan…"

"Jenny and Megan?" B'Elanna asked sharply and raised her eyebrow.

"With the Delaney sisters who play the Twin Mistresses of Evil in my Captain Proton program."

Kathryn started to smile a little. Chakotay too found it hard to keep a straight face.

"Oh!" Harry said then.

"Yeah…", Tom sighed. "And we were planning to do an extension to one of the chapters and both Jenny and Megan were discussing about the choice of words how their characters would inform each other about their evil plans to execute Captain Proton."

"You are saying this padd that Commander Chakotay found on deck 8 belonged to one of the sisters?" Tuvok asked.

"I think so."

"Well", Kathryn said while trying her hardest to contain her laugh. "It seems that this has been one big misunderstanding."

"My apologies, Captain", Tom said. "I had no idea that…"

"It's quite alright Tom", Kathryn quickly replied. "I am more than glad that this speculation has finally come to an end."

"Me too", Chakotay said.

"So I can move around my ship again without an escort?" Kathryn asked and looked Chakotay.

B'Elanna laughed involuntarily. Chakotay shook his head and smiled. Harry and Tom exchanged amused looks. Only Tuvok remained as Vulcan as ever; the blank expression on his face was unbroken.

* * *

Kathryn and Chakotay walked arm in arm on deck 3.

"You have to admit that this whole … "incident" was pretty amusing", Kathryn said then.

"In the end", Chakotay admitted. "But not at first."

Kathryn smiled. "Tom Paris and holodeck seem to be a fatal combination."

"It is always possible to restrict his holodeck privileges", Chakotay reminded and smiled.

"Well, if I interpreted B'Elanna correctly, I think Tom is off the Captain Proton program for a while."

Chakotay laughed. "If he knows what's best for him."

"Well", Kathryn said once they were standing behind her door. "I will see you on the bridge."

"Yes ma'am", Chakotay said with softness in his voice.

Kathryn pondered for a moment if it was appropriate for her to invite Chakotay in for one more class of wine. Kathryn opened her door.

"Good night Kathryn", Chakotay said then.

"Good night", Kathryn said and looked at him for once more until entering her quarters.

Once the doors were shut Chakotay headed to the turbo lift. He had one thing to do before going to bed.

* * *

The door chimed. Jeff was surprised. He had not expected anyone.

"Come in", he said.

Once the doors opened, he shocked. Commander Chakotay had just entered to his quarters.

"Lieutenant Graf", Commander said then.

"Sir."

"At ease, Lieutenant."

Jeff wasn't able to say anything. Commander's sudden appearance had wiped off all the reasonable thoughts and words from his mind. Jeff had an idea of the reason what had brought Commander here and he almost desperately hoped to be wrong with his assumption.

Chakotay hesitated for a minute until said. "Let me be blunt, Lieutenant. You may very well know that I have noticed how you tend to follow Captain Janeway's movements."

"Sir?" Jeff asked as his heart pounded quicker and quicker.

"I know the difference between just looking and gazing, Lieutenant."

"Yes… sir."

"I just came to remind you that she is your captain. You, as a Starfleet officer, should know what that means and what kind of behavior is acceptable. I don't think I need to say more and I assume that we do not have to return to this conversation again."

Jeff was astonished. His worst nightmare had just become reality. He had been exposed. How did he let this happen?

Commander Chakotay looked Jeff strictly until he finally turned his back on him and left. Jeff didn't know what to think, but he certainly knew how he started to feel. He was dismayed, but he also experienced a sense of unfairness. Didn't he have the right to feel what ever he was feeling? Did the Commander really think he was so thoughtless and foolish that he did not know how he should behave in Captain's presence? Why had the Commander appeared to his quarters? Just to tell him that he knew? Why? How were his feelings any of Commander's business? So before the doors closed Jeff gathered his courage to address the Commander.

"I know how to behave around the Captain, sir. And I have not forgotten that she is my captain. But have you forgotten, sir, that she is your captain too?"

Chakotay turned around and watched Lieutenant Graf for a moment. Jeff expected him to say something, but no words were spoken. Then the doors of his quarters closed, and Commander disappeared from Jeff's sight.


End file.
